<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【锤基】Till death do us part（一） by KILLTHATKING</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490525">【锤基】Till death do us part（一）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KILLTHATKING/pseuds/KILLTHATKING'>KILLTHATKING</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Thorki - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KILLTHATKING/pseuds/KILLTHATKING</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现代AU，BE预警，叛逃组织的杀手锤基<br/>（第一次在ao3发文，妈耶好复杂）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【锤基】Till death do us part（一）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAY1  Loki视角</p><p>“你他妈会不会开飞机！”直升机一个倾斜拉升，正端着冲锋枪准备向下扫射的Loki滚进了机舱内，他忍不住破口大骂起来。<br/>
“我可会开了，你能不能闭嘴。”Thor在直升机嘈杂的噪音中大喊着，又一个45度倾斜，堪堪躲过直冲他们而来的火箭弹。这回，Loki差点从另一边的机舱门滚出去。<br/>
要不是担心坠机，Loki手里的小刀现在就会捅进Thor的身体里。<br/>
“这玩意不能再飞快点吗？”Thor暴躁地拍着仪表盘，直升机悲鸣了一声，奋力摇着小脑袋，带着主人远离地面的追兵。<br/>
“你，能不能，轻点按，按坏了你负责？”Loki气得牙痒痒。<br/>
“我是在轻轻按啊，你好烦啊，你行你来开。”Thor说着，不服气地又拍了仪表盘两下。<br/>
这下，直升机不愿意了。<br/>
机舱内响起了刺耳的警报声。<br/>
“自毁程序将在十秒后启动。十、九、八…”<br/>
“？？？”Loki不可置信地看着Thor。<br/>
“…”<br/>
“…”<br/>
“准备跳伞吧”</p><p>Loki拎着东西从外面回来后，非常不满意地盯着房间里占据了几乎一半空间的大床。只有小旅馆不查身份证，他们只得住进这逼仄的房间里。<br/>
这对于在外漂泊惯了的Loki来说倒没什么，他不满意的是，为什么旅馆只剩一间大床房这种狗血的事情会发生在他头上？这么破的旅馆生意怎么会这么好？<br/>
浴室里传来Thor哼歌的声音，显然，他的另一半因为这件事心情好极了。<br/>
“傻X。”Loki骂了一句，气鼓鼓地坐在床上。</p><p>事情是怎么走到了这一步呢？都怪Thor。<br/>
“如果我那天下的药再多点就好了。”Loki想着。</p><p>感情，是杀手绝对不能拥有的东西。Loki从没有把这个让无数杀手在“内部肃清”时丧命的准则放在心上，他不相信自己会栽在这上面，毕竟他是个极度自私的人。<br/>
但那是在遇到Thor之前。</p><p>作为组织里最出色的两名杀手，负责内部肃清的菜鸡又怎么可能杀得死他们。<br/>
组织开出的条件很诱人，只要他们优先杀死对方，剩下的那人就可以活命。<br/>
于是Loki当机立断，在Thor的食物中下了药。</p><p>在Thor昏迷后，Loki去找组织谈判了。他向来就是这样，能动嘴绝不动手，用最低的风险完成任务，“银舌头”名不虚传。可这次他错了。<br/>
看着话事人嗤笑的表情，Loki意识到了，谈判这一举动，相当于坐实他已失去杀手的专业性。<br/>
大名鼎鼎的Loki，组织中排行第一的杀手，自私曾是他的座右铭。<br/>
曾是。<br/>
Loki叹了口气，放弃了谈判，决定用自己的命，换Thor的命。<br/>
但Loki忽略了Thor那跟熊一样壮的身体，普通的药量怎么能迷晕他？Thor很快就醒了过来，单枪匹马杀进了组织。</p><p>好好一场谈判，最终以话事人吃了颗子弹告终。Thor用他习惯的方式暂时解决了问题。</p><p>“Loki！”<br/>
Loki的回忆被从浴室中光着身体冲出来的金发大个子打断了。<br/>
“你这是…想给我个惊喜吗？”Loki斜着眼上上下下地打量了他一番，“也不是很惊喜吧。”他下了结论。</p><p> DAY1 Thor视角<br/>
“Loki！！！！！”Thor气呼呼地吼着，结果Loki一只手堵住了耳朵，另一只手捏起了浴巾，丢到他身上。<br/>
“洗完了？”这个黑发小混蛋完全没有理会他的愤怒，从他身边路过，飘飘然走进了浴室。<br/>
Thor都被他整不自信了。他摇摇脑袋甩掉了自我怀疑，用浴巾把自己裹起来。<br/>
他之所以这么衣不蔽体地冲出浴室，是因为他洗着洗着，突然意识到自己很久没有听见外面的声音了。上一次Loki给他下药，单枪匹马去找组织谈判的事让他有了心理阴影，他怕Loki又耍什么花样。<br/>
真是的，他以为他才是那个冲动的人，结果自己要做的事，却被Loki抢了先。<br/>
什么狗屁不能有感情？Thor向来没把这事放在心上，他觉得自己迟早会触犯这一准则，但他不在乎，只要他够强，负责肃清的菜鸡打不过他，就不存在什么准则，拳头才是硬道理。人生在世，及时行乐，这是Thor生活的准则。<br/>
Thor，吊儿郎当的在组织里混了十几年，不在意任何人的命，更不在意自己的。就算当时被敌对势力抓起来拷打，他还是笑嘻嘻地问人家有没有烟抽，然后换来了一顿毒打。当然他最后礼尚往来，给每位打过他的兄弟都送了颗子弹。<br/>
他对待任何事情都没有认真过，直到遇到了Loki。</p><p>一开始，他只是想把这个从来没有失误过的人从神坛上拉下来罢了。<br/>
他开始接近Loki，结果一发不可收拾。<br/>
Thor在各式各样陌生人的床上醒来过，组织从没把这些事放在眼里，直到他在Loki的床上醒来。<br/>
接到组织的绝杀令，Thor第一时间就想好了应对方式。不过是一命换一命罢了，反正他Thor从来没在乎过自己的命。<br/>
他想和Loki最后吃一次饭，然后他终于明白了为什么Loki一直是组织第一的杀手。Loki做事远比他果决。</p><p>Thor很难形容自己的心情。他是爱着Loki的，但他曾一度很难确定Loki的感受。毕竟在面对他时，Loki总是一副高傲的神情，吩咐他做这做那，还常把他气得七窍生烟。他时常怀疑，这对于Loki来说，是否只是游戏。<br/>
但这回，他确定了。Loki用一种能把Thor吓得灵魂出窍的方式，表达了自己的感受。当Thor用抑制不住颤抖的身体撞开房间的门时，他多怕自己看到的，会是Loki的尸体。<br/>
不过还好，问题暂时解决了。</p><p>“Loki还是爱我的”，这个想法冲昏了Thor的头脑，他美滋滋地晃到了浴室门外，冲里面喊着：“为什么你让我先洗呀？你以前最爱干净了。是不是看我受伤了才这么照顾我呀。其实，你不用这样的，你这样我还有点不习惯…”<br/>
“吱呀”浴室门开了，雾气蒸腾下，Loki若无其事地擦着湿漉漉的脑袋，用看傻X的眼神看了眼靠在门边的Thor。<br/>
尽管看过很多遍，Thor还是看呆了，他默默吞了口口水。不过下一秒，他就又被激怒了。<br/>
“天气这么冷，你不先洗，想冻死我？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>